Murasame Remembers
by Deathwhisperer
Summary: What if Murasame held another trump card within its cursed blade? What if the One-Cut Killer owned the ability to absorb the life force of its victims, keeping its wielder alive as long as blood continues to sate the demonic steel? As all other Teigu faded away into myth, Murasame remained as potent and deadly as its owner. Haunted by her past, Akame lived to fight for the future.


Warning - _Based on both the anime and the manga. Contains spoilers. Takes place after the twenty fourth episode._

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue - Lone Assassin<strong>

_All it takes for evil to win.. is for the good to remain silent._

* * *

><p>A cloaked figure entered the back alley, sword drawn. They turned their heads only to feel them fly off, decapitated like grass falling before a scythe.<p>

Within seconds, it was over.

The figure dropped her hood and revealed the beautiful face, graced with raven black hair and haunted red eyes.

Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame, formerly of the Empire's Elite Seven, formerly of Night Raid, named traitor and hunted for her crimes. An assassin of the highest caliber, practically born into battle.

She whipped Murasame aside, splattering blood all over the alley wall.

The Empire was no longer, replaced by a nation striving for peace. Protectorate Najenda is the current leader of the new country of Ortus, named after an ancient word that embodies an ascension into something new, something greater than what it was before. Ten months had passed since the Battle of the Capital. Ten harsh, lonely months without her friends by her side. Najenda was far too busy with her work to accompany her; the remnants of the Jaeger corps scattered to the wind...

A system of competent, passionate politicians has been established, and under the new government the country is making a slow recovery from the dreadful civil war that took so many lives, both innocent and wretched.

But traces of the Empire's filth still remain - the slum districts.

She was currently standing on the worst of them all - The Black District. A writhing cesspool of cut-throat thieves and cold-blooded murderers to drug dealers and smugglers, it was one of the most prominent symbol of the Capital's former darkness. District leaders were mere puppets, controlled by fear and played by the pleasure those truly in power could give them.. in exchange for their cooperation. Even now, with the new government, no one had dared to step into the supposed ranks of power in District Black - those who try would disappear, one by one, only to reappear in pieces days later. The grip of corruption was too strong, too dangerous, for even the most courageous souls to brave them.

The reason was simple.

Over ten million people used to live in the Capital. In the aftermath of the civil war, Teigu battles and Shikoutazer's rampage, that number has been reduced by a third, and countless people lost their homes. The people of the upper ring, who used to live in luxury, were abandoned by the new government as their efforts concentrated on closing the gap between the rich and the poor. Enraged, countless citizens migrated to the outer rings, and into the slums. By the time the government realized what they had created, it was already too late. Gang leaders, mafia fathers and drug lords absorbed their numbers to bolster their own, and the Black District became a sign of formidable resistance to the newborn nation.

Yet here she was, still looming in the shadows as if she was still at war. She remained an enemy of the capital, known by all but a few trusted officials to be the bloodthirsty murderer of the now-extinct Night Raid. She volunteered to take the fall, of course - it will not do for the peace everyone had worked so hard for, had sacrificed their lives for, to be disrupted by the resentful and the misinformed. Akame shouldered the burden of Night Raid's crimes, and Najenda sadly named her a traitor and placed a bounty on her head.

Akame made it her mission to rid the filth of the slums. The Protectorate was away from the Capital, defending Ortus's borders from opportunistic nations in the west.

But while she was gone, the people of District Black found their chains loose. Reports of robbery, rape and murder escalated to levels unheard of, even worse than it had been before the revolution.

Ortus was supposed to stand for peace and freedom from tyranny. But these people are standing in the way. They are desecrating the sacrifice of countless brave souls, and she will never forgive them for it.

It was rumored that a drug lord was using this abandoned building as a hideout and a center for smuggling activities. The rumor was solidified by an exponential increase in drug related incidents in the surrounding area, courtesy of Najenda's spy network. Furthermore, the presence of thugs in what should have been a deserted alleyway only served to strengthen her suspicion.

She stepped inside the building.

Akame had kept one eye closed, preserving its night vision for a dark room encounter. As the outside district lights diminished, she opened it, taking in the dark, abandoned rooms. There were no furnitures, only rubble and dust. Akame raised her gloves to her mouth, filtering away the foul air. It seemed to have gone over severe degradation after years of abandonment.

She saw a glimmer of light from a nearby room and drew Murasame from its sheath.

She found a shivering little girl trying to warm herself beside a pitifully small fire. She couldn't have been older than twelve. The girl shrieked when she saw Akame, her katana bared for the world to see.

She reminded her of Kurome.

_Little sister.._

Akame felt a pang of sadness at the little girl. It was obvious that she tried to live in the abandoned building - a sad excuse for a bed lay at the corner, made of discarded cardboard, and a tiny stove was cooking nearby.

"You.. you have a long knife." the girl whimpered fearfully. "Like the bad people."

Akame took a step forward. _Where was the druglord? What were those thugs protecting?_

"Don't.. don't hurt me. Please.."

Akame walked slowly towards the girl and she cowered beneath her. The girl seemed surprise when Akame offered her a piece of bread.

"What you're cooking is diseased rice." Akame explained in a monotone voice. "It will make you sick. Take this."

"I.. I don't have any money." the girl said, but her mouth was watering at what is probably the first thing resembling actual food she saw in the past few weeks.

"Just stay alive. Run away from here."

"I.. I can't." the girl said. She moved her head imperceptibly to the side and Akame followed her gaze to a tiny bundle of life ensconced warmly under the cardboard sheets. Her eyes widened. The fire flared and the baby started to cry earnestly.

"My little brother." the girl said, shuffling nervously. "Momma and Papa wanted to sell us to the bad people, so I ran away with Shen. But I.. I don't know how to take care of him!" she sniffed, tears pooling on her green, innocent eyes.

_Emerald. Just like his._

Akame looked on wordlessly.

"Maybe.. Maybe I should go back." the girl said in despair. "Maybe papa and mama-"

"Don't even think about it." Akame cut her off. She took off her gloves and wrapped the girl's tiny hands in her murderous, calloused ones. "Look at me and listen carefully. This is an Imperial Ring." she said, taking off a plain silver ring with a red gemstone on top. "Show it to the right people and they will let you pass."

For some reason, the girl did not move, simply staring at the ring, expressionless.

"Hey, are you listeni-" Akame stopped when she felt a hostile presence and glanced back to see a pair of razor sharp kodachis flying towards her. Only her instinct, honed from years of relentless warfare and wariness, saved her from kodachis to the face. She somersaulted backwards expertly, Murasame drawn, and stood guard over the girl and her brother. The shortswords impaled themselves on the crumbling walls.

"Stay behind me!" she said, glancing back at the girl to make sure she was safe. Akame frowned as he

"Pretty.." the girl whispered.

Akame frowned. "I said stay back-"

_Shlack._

Akame felt the cold blade of a knife between her shoulder blades.

_What?_

Two more followed in rapid succession before Akame rolled away to the side to avoid more. She saw the little girl hold a bloody knife, smiling maliciously at her.

She leaned forward, coughing blood, supporting her body with Murasame's sheath. The girl dashed at her with surprising speed and the knife descended. Akame blocked it with her Teigu, shattering the smaller blade. Unfazed, the girl produced a short sword and moved in a series of lightning fast slashes, managing to shear off part of her long black hair, before she was stepped back and joined her partner in crime.

Akame's eyes narrowed. If she didn't have the stab wound, she could easily match, if not overpower, the girl. To make things worse, she had another enemy to contend with.

Her first assailant stepped into the room. His body was lean and covered with scaly alloy armor. A myriad of weapons were strapped to his back - ranging from blades to scythes, kodachis to knives. The burden must be great, but he did not seem strained in the least.

_A capable warrior_. Akame will not let her guard down.

"Impressive." he said, grinning widely. "So this is Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame."

"SHE FELL FOR MY SOB STORY!" the little girl laughed maniacally, clutching at her sides. "You really think this little shit is my brother?!"

To Akame's horror, the little girl stabbed the bundle of life with her sword. It cried a painful squeal, followed by eternal silence. "HE'S JUST A WORTHLESS RUNT I PICKED UP FROM A STREET WHORE!"

Her crimson eyes darkened.

"You are now a target."

"Huh?" the girl said, confused.

Akame was next to her in a split second. The girl's eyes bulged in surprised. Murasame descended, but was blocked by a massive katana, wielded by the second assailant. Akame did not falter. She sent a swift power kick to the little girl, sending her crashing on the nearby wall, and turned to face her next opponent.

"Poor Aenac." he said calmly. "She still has a lot to learn, but I expect nothing less from a member of Night Raid."

Akame remained silent.

"It took me so long to find you, you know." the man continued. "A few bribes here and there.. a couple of knives for the stubborn ones. The mission was to kill you, of course, but the pay makes everything better."

_Pay? _Akame thought. _Who would want her dead, now of all times?_

The man spoke no more as Akame flew, striking his two handed katana at the blunt side, cracking the weapon. He discarded the weapon and ducked over an overhead swing, drawing a glistening sword that exuded a blinding radiance

_That blade.. _Akame thought, eyes widening.

"You recognize it? The pride of my arsenal." the man chuckled, raising it in battle stance. "The Moonlight Sword, Shamshir!"

"It was in the hands of the Revolutionary Army. How did you get it?" Akame said, her voice like steel.

"You'll be surprised with what money can buy these days." the man said. "But shouldn't you be concerned over something else..?" He nodded out the window.

Soft brilliance appeared from behind a thick layer of clouds. The full moon glowed in all its brilliance, its light reflecting off Shamshir. It hummed and glowed, empowered by lunar energy.

"Now, DIE!" the man shouted, all signs of conversation gone. They were beyond that now - they talked with their blades, the enchanted steel like words and the mighty clang of clashing Teigu like hellish screams. The man whirled around in a spherical move and Shamshir emanated silver slashes, raining lunar energy on the red eyed assassin.

_This was a premeditated ambush. _Akame analyzed. _To time the rumors to reach me in such a way that I would be taking the mission during the full moon.. Who is this man?_

She dodged them superbly, but the power of the moon was too great. She could not avoid several of the stronger slices, and was soon covered with lacerations. She landed on her feet and grimaced; she could feel several slices along her limbs. Flesh wounds; nothing serious, but combined with the stab wound she received from the girl, she was bound to weaken..

_The girl._

Not a moment too soon, she turned around and blocked a dual strike from the girl. Her youth belied fierce strength, emerald eyes blazing with hate. She had managed to reclaim the kodachis previously impaled on the walls and are renewing her assault on the former Night Raid assassin.

"THAT HURT, BITCH!" the girl shrieked in anger.

_I won't last_, Akame realized. She might be able to take either of them in a one on one duel, perhaps even both at once at her best but Shamshir under the fool moon coupled with the wounds she had already received..

Akame escaped up through the building's emergency exit, climbing up the stairwell rapidly. Her assailants followed, unwilling to let their prey escape.

"RUNNING AWAY, NIGHT RAID!?" the man shouted, leaping up the steps six at a time.

At this rate, they'll catch up to her. Her wounds had slowed her down. Akame struck part of the rotting stairwell. They crashed down the stairs like a domino of debris, hindering her pursuers' progress.

Whoever the man was, he had a grudge against Night Raid. She had yet to figure out what it is. _And the girl.. _Akame glanced downwards. Emerald eyes were twisted in a bloodthirsty stare, climbing up the stairs like a crazed Danger Beast.

_As mad and brutal as Syura, if not worse._

Akame stopped running on the building's rooftop. This is where she will make her stand.

The capital skyline glowed softly in the distance, stretching almost all the way to the horizon.

Over the past few months she had seen more people happy in the capital than she had ever seen her entire life. The revolutionary army had kept their word - Ortus truly is a country owned by the people, not the rich, nor the empowered. It was more than enough reason for her to take the burden of Night Raid's crimes. It was a mere fraction of the price she should have paid for her work as part of the Elite Seven.

So many died for this peace. Her comrades in Night Raid, numerous brave souls in the Revolutionary Army, the dutiful warriors of the Imperial Army. Sheele. Bulat. Chelsea. Lubbock. Susanoo. Mine. Leone.. even Najenda did not know how long she had left.

And Tatsumi..

He sacrificed his life for this.

_He broke his promise for this._

Crimson eyes glinted in morbid determination.

And she'd be damned if she were to let these murderers run loose after everything that had happened.

* * *

><p>They appeared a few moments after she arrived, bursting out the door of the rooftop, battle ready, only to see a lone assassin sit on the edge of the rooftop.<p>

The clouds parted, revealing the radiance of the moon.

"Thanks." the man sneered. "The moonlight is strongest here. You will dance to Shamshir's blades."

"Who are you?" Akame asked calmly.

"The dead has no business asking about the names of the living." the man said. "But you should know your killer's name - I am Azac, the fifth Rakshasa demon."

_A fifth?_

"You killed all my students, you see." Azac clarified. "So a little revenge is in order. And this little girl here.." her lips twisted in a feral smile. "Is my daughter, Aenac. You see, she wants that Teigu of yours, and what kind of father would I be if I don't give my little princess what she wants?"

"Give it to me, bitch!" she screamed at Akame. "If you do, maybe I'll let you live!"

"Surrender, and I will refrain from taking your lives." Akame said calmly.

Azac sighed.

"Aenac."

"Yes, papa!"

The little girl exploded into action, kodachis swinging. Akame blocked them nonchalantly, a distant look in her eyes. Aenac withdrew breathlessly, while Akame did not even seem spent in the least. Blood was pouring from her open wounds, but her eyes..

Her eyes were closed.

It was the ultimate insult.

"DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE US!" Azac growled. Shamshir glowed under the radiant moonlight, pieces of lunar energy dripping from its blade, but it ceased as Akame turned Murasame on herself.

The cursed blade sliced the open skin of her right arm, drawing blood.

Aenac gasped.

Azac frowned. "Have you lost your mind?" the man said, confused yet wary, Shamshir raised and at the ready.

Akame collapsed on the ground, coughing blood and wheezing painfully. Cursed runes appeared from her wound, travelling up her arm and spreading throughout her body.

Yet she did not die. Azac tensed, realizing something was wrong.

"AENAC! DO IT!" Azac shouted. "KILL HER NOW!"

"DIE, DIE, DIE!" Aenac screeched. The kodachis flew straight and true, striking.. air.

Akame was gone.

Shocked, Aenac looked around. Her opponent was nowhere to be seen. By the time she glanced upwards, it was already too late.

There she was, the edges of her body illumined by moonlight, Murasame shining like an angel of death, blood red eyes burning with the promise of death.

She spoke a simple word - one that, once said, guarantees certain death to its recipient.

"Eliminate."

Murasame stabbed downwards, piercing through Aenac to the hilt.

Her murderous visage fell away, and for a moment Akame saw Kurome, eyes fluttering as Murasame took her life. Akame felt the pain of the memory pulsating throughout her body, and released the girl. She fell to the cold conrete silently.

"Papa.." Aenac choked, death runes spreading through her body. Her pain ceased as her heart stopped, and she grew still.

"Aenac." Azac whispered softly.

In death she no longer looked like a child bred for murder; just another life taken by the cruelty of war and death.

"No parent should have to bury their child." Akame said, recovering from the memory. "I will spare you from that duty."

"You sold your soul to the devil." Azac said. It was a statement - not a question.

"I will do whatever it takes to protect the innocent." Akame said.

"You _demon._" Azac said, his tone degrading to sheer hate. "You killed far more innocents than I - I know that. You have no right to say that."

"I accept responsibility for all the lives I've taken." Akame said, a tinge of sadness in her voice. "Murasame remembers all the souls it took, and reminds me why lives are precious. It reminds me why people like you, who kill without regard, must die."

"Then do it." Azac said, returning to his combat stance.

"Very well." Akame said, Murasame beside her.

Their world devolved. The skyline disappeared, street lights faded, the very ground itself, gone. Their identities were reduced to nothingness - there was only two swords, two killers intertwined in a dance of steel and death. Both Teigus glowed with magnificent silver and macabre crimson.

And then it was over.

She walked the streets of District Black.

_Unrecognized._

_Unknown._

She passed the District border unnoticed, weaving through the darkness of the Capital at night.

_Haunted._

_Hunted._

She raised her hood, covering her long black locks.

_Hated._

_Loathed._

She hid her sword within the confines of her cloak.

_Feared._

_Alone._

This is her life. It used to be the only thing she knew until Najenda convinced her to join Night Raid. Ever since then she found a family with whom she could bond with. A family that accepted her regardless of what she'd done, her quirks and her eccentricities. She found nakama - friends whose bonds run deeper than that of blood.

Purple glasses. They always fall off; she was too clumsy to keep them on.

Silly horn hair. A ridiculous hairstyle, but he was proud of it nonetheless.

Lollipops and a bunny clip. Akame didn't even know what the headset was for.

Green hair. Even now, she's not sure whether or not it was natural or dyed.

Red dishes, culinary and core. She found his stubble endearing, and admired his warrior spirit.

Pink twintails. It should be a crime to be that adorable.

Emerald eyes. Fierce and passionate, naive and resolute.

Silver hair. Cunning yet honorable, admirable yet humble.

**Red eyes…**

_Murderous._

_Dispassionate._

**Empty.**

The burden of living grew too heavy and she blinked away her tears, repressing her memories.

The Red Eyed Killer disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I think Akame's fate was the saddest out of any of her friends'. Murasame's burden is unusually horrifying, even by Teigu standards. Sold by her parents, losing the comrades she grew up with one by one, forced to kill her sister, haunted by every soul she has ever taken – hundreds, if not thousands..

* * *

><p><span>Fun Facts<span>

Ortus is a latin word which means exactly what I described it with in the story.

Aka is red, and me means eye, so Akame ga Kill literally means "The Red Eyed Killer."

* * *

><p>I am not starting a third project, not yet. This will most likely sit dormant for a few months after Frost and Lollipops are finished, so <strong>don't demand updates anytime soon<strong>. I can definitely do full story projects, even two at once, but three is asking for trouble.

In any case, REVIEW! I want to know if the premise of this idea is promising, and whether or not I should commit to it. I have a storybox full of ideas if this one doesn't work out.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTES FOR FROST AND LOLLIPOPS READERS<strong> - It's been a couple of weeks, but don't worry; I am not abandoning those stories. Far from it. The new semester has been taxing as it IS my senior year. I'm failing my class so I have to prioritize on fixing that first.

I've been working on my stories with zeal, but I have recently realized that I shouldn't be. I'm doing this for fun and improvement, and treating it more than it was is not a good idea in the long run. So I'm slowing down the update rate. I can't churn a chapter every two days like I did during early winter break, so a chapter a week per story must be sufficient.

My update schedule is nonexistent, but both stories should have an update every week. If everything comes on schedule I should be continuing this story by April or May.

And yeah! That's about it!

_Have a good day!_

-Deathwhisperer


End file.
